


Black and Blue

by pharloom



Series: Reader Self-Insert Fics [3]
Category: Megamind - Fandom
Genre: Autistic Coded Reader, F/M, M/M, Megamind talks you down, One Shot, Other, Suicide Attempt, lgbt reader, no pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharloom/pseuds/pharloom
Summary: A supervillian crashes your pity party. (TW: suicide attempt.)





	Black and Blue

Not many cars drove on the Metro Bridge at night. At about three in the morning, not a soul was in sight, which suited your needs just fine. You stared down at the water below, barely able to make out the waves in the dark. The inky black stared back at you. Sitting on the ledge with your legs swung over, dangling above the water, you held your hands in your lap. The wind hadn’t been particularly strong this evening, much to your annoyance. You had hoped it would push you over. 

But no, you’d have to do everything yourself, like usual. You just had to work up the nerve. Life was done kicking you in the stomach, you finally had enough. This had been building since you were young, something you had always seen as inevitable. Never in your wildest dreams had you thought you’d make it to twenty, let alone thirty. But you had somehow made it to thirty-one, and you were still alone.

And now you were here. All you had to do to end this was lean forward, just a little bit. Yes, like that, just a little bit more and you’ll be free—

Someone grabbed you and pulled you backwards hard. You let out a shriek of surprise, flailing back, kicking and waving your arms as hard as you could.

“Hey! Let go of me!”

“No! Stop struggling!” 

That voice, you knew that voice. Everyone in Metro City knew that voice. You went limp and whipped your head around, catching a glimpse of black leather on blue skin. 

“Megamind…” You whispered, the fight gone out of you. “Why did you do that? What do you want?”

Your voice sounded distant, like someone else’s, too small, too meek. The supervillian had you in a loose chokehold, but you were too tired to break out of it. His breathing was erratic, you noticed, and his heart was beating so fast. Why was he scared?

“If I let you go, will you let me take you home?” He asked, his voice calmer than you’d ever heard it on TV. 

“Do I have a choice?” You asked with a huff.

“No.” 

“What’s to keep me from coming back here tomorrow? Why do you—“ Your voice broke, you started crying, “Why do you care?” You spit out, tears spilling down your cheeks.

He made a pained sort of sound and let you go. You fell to the ground and sobbed, angry and embarrassed, but most of all relieved. Megamind knelt down beside you and offered you something. The tears blurred your vision but you reached out for it, because why not. It felt soft, a little square of fabric.

A handkerchief? 

Did the supervillian of Metro City just hand you a handkerchief? Your sobbing turned into laughter. You laughed hysterically until it morphed into sobbing and you couldn’t tell the difference between the two. In a few minutes, your loud crying had slowed to occasional sniffles. You wiped your face with your sleeve and looked up. He was still there. 

“I understand.” He said simply. 

And you knew that he did.

“I was fifteen. Puberty on top of being bald and blue with a giant head? Ha. I’d like to see any one of you try and live through that.” 

You winced. But Megamind smiled at you, pushing himself up and offering his hand. You took it and let him help you up. The leather of the gloves felt cold and smooth under your hand, it grounded you. His smile was tight, pained, but there was something genuine in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just...it got to be too much.” Ah, there it was, the shame. You’d been waiting for it.

“What did?” He asked softly.

“Everything. I work all day and for what? I have no goals, no ambitions, no reason for living. I just make money and take up space. My family cut me off years ago, you know, on account of me not being straight or cis, I work, go home and sleep and that’s it and I’m so lonely, I’m so lonely all the time and I try so hard to connect to people but it’s never enough because I’m broken, everything about me is broken and I’m stupid and ugly and it’s too fucking much.” Great, now you were crying again on top of spilling your guts to a supervillian. Why not write “take advantage of me” right on your forehead? You were so stupid! 

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

You started smacking your head with the heels of your hands, scaring the hell out of Megamind. He jumped forward and grabbed your wrists, holding them in place above your head. You tried to twist out of his grip, but he was surprisingly strong and eventually you went limp again. Megamind was at a loss. He wasn’t a mental health professional. He was fucked up too, he didn’t know why he stopped you, or why he cared so much, but he did. He wasn’t going to let you die. 

“Do you want to go home? I can bring you home right now, just give me your address.” He asked, releasing your hands. They fell to your side.

“No.” You answered honestly.

“What do you want?” 

You took a deep breath. You knew what you wanted. Something you’ve always wanted, longed for, dreamed of. But you said—

“A purpose.”

Megamind nodded at you, then stepped back, looking deep in thought. You watched has he absentmindedly scratched his goatee, eyebrows furrowed. He started to mumble to himself, pacing back and forth. After a few moments of that, Megamind’s face brightened. A purpose? He could help with that. You gave him a quizzical look. What was he thinking about? He cleared his throat and took a step back, slipping into what you realized was his familiar villain persona. 

“Citizen of Metrocity, I have saved your life. No need to thank me, I did it out of the Evilness of my heart, soley for nefarious purposes. You see, fair citizen, I am in need of another henchfish. Since none of the simple earth creatures you call fish can compare to my minion, you will have to do. Come with me, er…?”

Megamind was looking at you expectantly. You realized he was asking for your name. You told it to him.

“Aha! What a delightfully Bad name. Come with me, ____ , betray your city’s beloved Metro Mahn. Join the side of Evil! Assist me in my schemes, and you will be rewarded. Riches beyond your imagination! Comradery beyond compare! What say you, citizen?”

Megamind’s grin was manic, his hand held out to you in offering. His energy was contagious, you felt...something. You stared at his hand as you thought. Being a criminal had to beat being a suicidal capitalist pawn. What’s the worst that could happen? Even if you went to jail he could probably break you out. You shrugged and took his hand, shaking it. 

He smirked, looking very proud of himself. You shook your head in disbelief, chuckling to yourself. This time he gave you a curious look. 

“You know, I always thought I’d look good in black.” You told him.

“You shall have all the black outfits your heart desires! Within reason.” He replied. “Now come on, we have a lot to do.” 

You watched him turn away, and looked down at your other hand. You were still holding on to that ridiculous handkerchief. You shoved it in your pocket with a small grin. 

Megamind led you to the infamous invisible car, opening up the back door for you. As you slipped in the seat, you got one last glimpse of Metro Bridge. 

You flipped it off. 

Not today, world. You’re still kicking.

**Author's Note:**

> Megamind is not a mental healthcare professional, but he’s doing his best and so are you.
> 
> This was a little personal, but I did try to keep it a little lighter. I hope you enjoyed reading it! It was a comfort to write. 
> 
> If you’re feeling suicidal, please tell a loved one, and get professional help. You aren’t alone.


End file.
